


Second chances

by Cryrael



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryrael/pseuds/Cryrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end has come Thranduil remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anki_Shai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/gifts).



This stubborn dwarf! How could he be reckless enough to try to kill Azog with just three fellow warriors? And now his cold body laid before him. Thranduil turned around and left abruptly. No one should be allowed to see his tears. How many chances they both missed and now there would never be another one.  
He remembered the day he first saw the proud dwarven prince behind the walls of Erebor, standing next to his family. His eyes were like deep blue sapphires and were piercing him the moment he got his eyes on him.  
He remembered the day they sat next to each other at King Girion's coronation. When he first heard this soothing deep voice Thranduil relaxed instantly. He listened to the young dwarven prince the whole evening without getting bored.  
He remembered the day Thorin visited Mirkwood personally for a political issue. After the succesfull negotiations and in the midst of the dinner he had suggested a singing game. And he had experienced that Thorin's voice was even more breathtaking when he used it for singing. Weeks after Thorin had long been gone he could hear his voice singing low and melancholic of long gone days. He swore that day to give this young dwarf a reason for happier songs.  
He remembered the day the dragon came. He could see the hoping and desperate face of the fleeing prince right before his eyes but he could have done nothing to help him. He still was a king and he had to care for his people first and had to put his own desires at second place. The hatred and betrayed look Thorin gave him as he turned back was burned in his memory ever day since.  
He remembered the day he saw Thorin again after the eternity without looking into the deepness of his eyes. This time the dwarven prince had become a dwarven king in every inch even though he might not have his kingdom yet. That moment he knew that Thorin would not rest until he had reclaimed his homeland.  
And now his homeland was reclaimed. The last orcs were slained the very moment and the battle was over.  
But still Thranduil could not feel any joy for his heart was aching with every beat. He regretted every chance he did not take. He regretted not allowing himself a chance of a new life after his wife had died long ago. He remembered the last words she spoke to him, wishing to know him happy in the future again. But he had not been able to let go of her memory and that thought had made him miss the second chance life had thrown at him.  
He looked back and saw the other dwarves kneeling beside their fallen king. His heart hurted at the pure sight of so much sadness and tragedy.  
And when he looked back at the sky the world seemed even darker than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first FF and I hope you liked it (if anyone bothered reading it :D) I just had to write this down and I know it's not that long or well-written but I just had to share this. Improvement suggestions are appreciated:)  
> Note: English is not my native tongue so I hope there are not that many spelling/grammar/style mistakes.


End file.
